


One Dysfunctional family

by PretzilYum



Category: Batman (mentioned) - Fandom, Bleach (mentioned), Fairy Tail (mentioned), Maximum Ride - James Patterson, One Piece, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Soul Eater (mentioned)
Genre: Ace can't deal with emotions, Harems, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Multifandom cuz I feel like it, Protective Older Brothers, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PretzilYum/pseuds/PretzilYum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if characters from One Piece, Soul Eater, Bleach, Maximim Ride, Batman, The Red Hood and the Outlaws, Percy Jackson and many more were one huge family? This is about how Mio(OC)had come back home for the week brought some freinds with her. How will overprotective Ace, calm and colected Sabo, bouncy Lian, and stotic Fang, take to the group of boys surounding their littest sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dysfunctional family

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I put together for the pure fun of it. it's a multi-fandom fic of my favorite fandoms of all time (so far).
> 
> this fiction had all kinds of genres (from books to anime to graphic novels)
> 
> I just wondered what would happen if all these characters (plus a few OC's )were one big dysfunctional family so I put this together
> 
> hope you enjoy. (more notes at the end)

People drop in and out of the Outlaw base all the time. Pirates, Shinigami, Gotham's crazed vigilantes, Wizards, Human weapons, you name it .

But down in the Pit, they get a very different sort of crowd. It's not unusual to get a handful of aliens, Untitled, vampires, ghosts, more reporters, and more-than-average "civilians" in an afternoon. Their door is always open, so to speak. As long as you have the pass code.

Teenagers aren't really their usual fare, Sabo thinks, especially a group of them, all surrounding his little sister.

Now it's unusual enough for Mio to be home nowadays with her new school and all, but to be surrounded by a group of teenage boys is a new sight in itself.

When one of the boys,-does it count if they're wearing a skirt?- hugs Mio, he goes very still. He hears Fang break something behind him. And Ace lets out a rather foul stream of Japanese.

Lian squeals and pulls out a camera. Well, she's always been the special child.

Sabo's the smart one , though. He walks right up to the boy's, grinning fit to burst, and shakes all the kids hands. Mio is smirking, and totally doesn't notice how the boys wince and pull their hands back quickly, shaking the bones loose.

"Hi, I'm Sabo. That's Fang, Ace, and Lian. And you are...?" Mio coughs at them playfully.

"Sabo, these are my friends. From school?" He pauses. Ah, yes, now he remembers. Her dorm mates. Fantastic.

"Ah, we haven't introduced ourselves! My apologies im Nagisa!" The boy in the pink fluffy skirt beamed, causing Mio to roll her eyes.

" The name's Ren" a lanky boy with long black hair pulled up into a pony tail, and sharp red eyes, nodded to the brothers.

'Hmm he looks alot like Fang did before he cut his hair' Sabo mused silently.

"Please forgive us for our rudeness, I am Soma" Bowed a formally dressed boy, with deep red locks and green eyes.

"Fell" grumbled a grumpy boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes.

Ace wanders over, a rather heavy crowbar in his hand. How he got that Sabo may never know. He grins with much too many teeth at the boys, and the kids are at least self-preserving enough to look mildly disturbed.

"Can I talk to you boys for a moment?" Mio rolls her eyes and plucks the tool out of Ace's hands.

"No threats, Ace. Dad is totally cool with this; I expect you guys to be too." Ace holds up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I wasn't going to threaten them. Just make the terms of your engagement clear, you know?" Mio snorts and tosses the crowbar back at him, and he only barely just catches it.

"Oh please im not interested, they're just visiting for a few weeks to get the feel of Earth."

Lian hurries up then, and she has pictures in her hands. She winks at Fang, and his eyes widen before he smothers a laugh. Even if she's special, she is kind of brilliant sometimes.

"Hi, boys! I'm Lian. You gotta see these, hold on a sec." She very carefully nudges Mio out of the way (so she can't see what she has) before flashing the photos to the group of boys. Ren and Fell busts into guffaws, grinning at Mio, who now looks slightly confused and irritated.

"Wow, these are cute. Your dad's jacket fit you fantastic at nine, Mio." Ren comments. Mio flushes and makes a grab for the photos, but Fang plucks her up (so tiny for thirteen, really) and slings her over his shoulder, where he's punched and kicked mercilessly. But really, it's too funny when the boys actually crow with delight at one of Mio's baby pictures. The bathtub ones, from the way she flinches.

"Oh, you were so stinking cute! Holy crap, I have to show these to my mom. Do you have copies?" Lian laughs and slaps Nagisa on the back.

"Man, I like you. I have all kinds of incriminating evidence from our littlest bird, come on, I'll show you." She pulls the boys upstairs with her, and they giggle conspiratorially together.

Sabo turns when Mio makes a hushed noise of surprise, and he sees Ace pouting, his eyes suspiciously red.

"Ace? Are you...are you crying?" The pouty teen flings a nearby knife at her, narrowly missing. Fang sets Mio on her feet, and their youngest bird goes over to her brother and hugs him. Ace sits through it stiffly, frowning.

"You're too young to have a boyfriend, Mio," he says grouchily, then sniffles heartily and gets up.

"I'm going to find out where they live and set up cameras. If they even thinks about you while masturbating, I'll know about it. And then I'll chop it off." Mio smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Love you too, Ace."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!
> 
> im planning on leaiving this as a one shot but I might add something else later on in the future.
> 
> Fandoms in this :
> 
> One Piece
> 
> Maximum Ride series
> 
> Red Hood and the Outlaws
> 
> Soul Eater (mentioned)
> 
> Bleach (mentioned)
> 
> Fairy Tail (mentioned)
> 
> Batman (mentioned)
> 
> Well, thank you for reading!


End file.
